Reborn Child of Love and Water
by Ultimatedemi-god117
Summary: When Percy dies from an unexpected event what will happen? What if a certain goddess had feelings for him? And what if a unexpected enemy arises?


Chapter 1

**THIS STORY WILL BE SLIGHTLY OUT OF CHARACTER.**

**I don't own anything from Percy Jackson**

Ω  
Today was not Percy's day, first the Argo two crashed and they barley got Athena's statue out before the rest of the ship blew. Then, as if things couldn't get worse the giant and their army was already marching to meet the two combined Demi-god forces.

Right as the gods flashed in the seven Demi-gods, and Nico, looked at each other with an unspoken agreement. They turned words their enemies and charged.

Ω

The battle was long and fierce, the only giants left were Porphyrion and Gration, and the only gods left were Zeus, Artemis, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, and Ares. Zeus and Poseidon were taking on Porphyrion with the help of Jason and Leo, Artemis was taking on Gration with Thalia, and all the others were helping the Demi-god armies destroy the remaining monster forces. And Percy, Percy was running to help Artemis out who was taking on her giant on her own seeing as Thalia was thrown against a tree nocking her out cold.

Ω

Artemis watched in horror as her faithful hunter was nicked Asia's as if she was a rag doll and hit a tree with a loud thump.

"We'll Artemis mother told me to kill you but I think I'll take you as a war prize." Gration said as he stalked ever closer to said goddess.

"Never" the goddess said trying to back away but it was already to late the giant pounce. She closed her eyes anticipating a blow that never came. She opened her eyes to see the most amazing sight she had ever seen. Perseus 'Percy' Jackson was on top of the giant with his sword through the giants chest. She quickly shot the giant in the head and finished him.

-(Pov change)-

Right after the giant turned to the usual golden dust seen when a mythological creature dies he turned to the goddess he just saved. She looked at him with greatfullness and … something else he couldn't quite grasp.

"Thank you for the help Perseus" and then she took off to help the other gods. He watched her leave with a strange feeling rising in his chest a feeling he had only felt with Annabeth but that could only mean …no it must just be a mistake … or was it.

As our hero turned to help the other Demi-gods and gods he was tackled by a blur of blond. He looked up to see his beloved Annabeth…and she held a knife to his throat.

"A-Annabeth what are you doing" he asked he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Killing you that's what. You thought I ever loved you, ha never in a million years. Gaia ordered me to gain your trust during the second Titomanchy and has ordered me to kill you here and now" an evil smirk growing as he said those words.

Percy could only watch in horror as Annabeth pulled the knife from his throat and thrusted it straight into his heart. White hot pain burned through his chest and he looked up just in time to see the butt of his father's trident slam into Annabeth's head. His father snapped his fingers and Annabeth was wrapped in chains.

Poseidon looked down at his favorite son with tears in his eyes and watched with surprise as Artemis ran to Percy's side with tears in her eyes. "N-no Percy just hold on we can still save you just hold on,APOLLO!" Artemis screamed causing her brother to flash to her. He looked around frightened for his sister but when he saw Percy his eyes started to water as well.

"H-he-help him"Artemis sobbed. He nodded and kneeled by the side of Olympus' greatest hero. A golden light glowed from his outstretched hand into Percy when it stopped he had tears running down his face.

"I-I c-can't the wound is to great" he said with a saddened face. Artemis broke down she buried her face and began to sob harder.

He used the last of his strength to wrap his arms around her. "It's ok A-Artemis I had a good run as long as everyone else is ok I'm fine with dying"

She just continued to sob,"But I won't be ok Percy I have to tell you something I-" but it was to late she never got to finish her sentence as his body went limp and his arms fell from her back to his sides.

If possible Artemis started to sob even harder.

Ω

All the gods and their children were on Olympus the war was won Gaia was back to sleep and her children were back in Tartarus, they should be celebrating but how could they not only had Jason and Frank died in battle and Annabeth been a traitor but their hero and friend Percy Jackson had been killed.

All the Demi-gods and most gods had tears in their eyes the only gods not saddened were Ares who hated the boy, Dionysus who didn't care, and Zeus who was glad that the spawn of his brother was out of the way and that he didn't have to offer the brat god hood again.

After the reward ceremony in witch Hazel became minor god of riches, Nico became minor god of ghost, Piper became minor goddess of love, and Leo became minor god of heroes.

'Now the real part of this meeting begins' Zeus thought "Now we must decide what to do with the traitor." Zeus said looking towards Annabeth who was chained in the center of the council chamber.

"Let's kill her" Ares said

"Or we throw her in Tartarus" Poseidon

"Let lock her up and throw away the key" Surprisingly Aphrodite

Every one started shouting and arguing except Artemis who was quietly crying in her thrown. "SILENCE" Zeus bellowed,"The price for betraying Olympus is Tartarus. Any last words Demi-god." Annabeth just stared at the King god defiantly.

Zeus raised his master bolt and fired a large ark or lightning the bright light caused all the Demi-gods to look away. When the light died down all that was left of Annabeth was a scorch mark.

Ω

Percy woke up in a bright white room and he felt strange, he felt…younger. Odd he looked to his left to see a woman with black hair, bright black eyes with white specks, pale skin, and a dress that matched her eyes exactly. Percy quickly jumped up and got into a fighting stance he new if he had to fight he would loose, because this being had power rolling off her in TIDAL waves.

"Who are you? Where am I? I thought I died. Why do I feel so different?" He questioned

The woman smiled warmly at him, "Well first of Perseus I'm not here to hurt you I swear on the Styx—cue thunder—I am chaos the first being, you at my palace in the Void, you did die, and the last question is a little more difficult to answer"

The woman now identified as Chaos gestured for him to sit and he did as asked. "You see you did die but I and your parents had taken an interest in you and the earth needed you again so we brought you back in a way" he stared curiously at her after the part about his parents. Chaos sighed,"you see when you died me and two other Primordials decided to reincarnate you, but we let you keep your memories. Eros and Thalassa the other two Primordials, chose to be your new parents knowing they were fading they used the last of their power to create you, so technically you are younger. As to why you look the same when Primordials have children they are conceived within days and when born they instantly age to around sixteen or eighteen, for you it was sixteen. Not only that but they are given the look their parents chose for them" Chaos finished by summoning a mirror for him to look in.

He looked the same in most ways except for a few minor details and two major. His muscles were now more defined, his features more smoothed, and he was slightly taller, but that's were the little things ended. On his back were two white wings—how he didn't notice them before was beyond him—and on the end of each feather was pink giving them a look to befit his newfound father, and his eyes, the were no longer a deep sea green but a neon pink with blue outlines.

"The wings can appear and disappear at your convenience. Come we will start on your Primordial training now" Chaos said rising from her chair.

"P-primordial? Training?" Percy stuttered out.

"Yes your parents faded someone had to take over their domains. Plus a few new domains I added in" She said still smiling at him. "You are now Perseus son of Eros and Thalassa, the primordial of love, oceans, sky (Uranus faded after the Kronos incident), and battle."

"So I'm a Primordial?" Chaos nodded, "Son of two other primordial" another nod, "And I have WINGS?" A final nodd. "Ok so what am I training for?"

"You and your questions" Chaos sighed, "My children Gaia who didn't really fall asleep, Tartarus, Erebus, and Nyx are joining together to tear down Olympus and kill all Demi-gods. So I ask you will you return and help you family and love?"

He nodded but looked saddened at the word love, but he instantly saw the auburn haired goddess he had come to oddly care for and was cheered back into him old self.

When do we start he asked only to duck from a sword trying to slice his head off. "Now It is"

Ω

Training was going great he had easily mastered his water powers and eventually perfected his love powers he could now feel all forms of love and emotions evolved with it. He, after a long time mastered his powers over sky and related thing and perfected his flight. Even came to find out that his wings were indestructible.

He also met many of the people in his new sky domain. He got to see Zoë again and after seeing Orion quickly kicked him down to Hades' realm. He met many constipation she didn't know existed and he met a army of angels that was sworn to serve their new lord to their dying breath.

Then, finally, after a year and competing his final training and area of his battle domain he hated—Archery—curtsy of Zoë he met with his grandmother who had said she had something important to say to him.

"Grandmother" he said entering her large throne room that was filled with holographic images of galaxies and planets.

"Your training is over Perseus" she said causing him to smile, "Now you will return to earth, and to her" After saying her Percy's cheeks burned a bright silver. His mind flashed with a quick image of an auburn haired goddess. He nodded and flashed out.

Ω

Artemis was on one of her solo hunts hunting some new powerful god it had been a year since _he_ died. One year since the only love of her immortal life died. She walked into a clearing to see the thing she had been hunting. He had a hood up but you could see the Pink and Blue eyes glowing with power and the beautiful white with pink tips wings on his back. This figure was radiating enough power to fight all the Olympians at once.

"Who are you" She asked the mysterious figure while raising her bow. She knew she couldn't fight him but she would try if need be. The figure just chuckled

"Don't tell me you don't remember me Moony" That voice! That nickname! Only one person had ever called her that. Just the thought of it made her eyes water.

"I-I-h-how are you here" she dropped her bow and ran into his now outstretched arms. He smelled different his intoxicating sent of the sea was still there but there was something new a light sent of ozone and flower/berries. The smells al together almost made her knees give it smelt so amazing.

"Do you really want to know" she nodded in his chest and he recounting his story of his new Parents, his training over his new powers, his new title, and of the upcoming war.

"Your a primordial now, child of two Primordials, and there is yet another war with more Primordials?" She asked. He nodded "that about sums it up"

"We must tell my father of this new threat" She said, he nodded and they simultaneously flashed to the Olympian thrown room.

-  
"-elling you all that they aren't rising again" Zeus bellowed to the rest of the council.

"Artemis my dear who is this" her father asked. So she recounted the same story Percy told her.

There was many looks around the room, sadness from Poseidon that Percy was no longer his son, happiness from Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hestia, those who didn't care Ares, Dionysus, and Demeter, amazement from Athena, Hera, and Hades, and then there was Zeus. "What, he is a primordial!? How do we know he isn't working with the other Primordials!? We should—"

He never got to finish his sentence as the room started to shake and all the lights dimmed every one looked towards Hades and Poseidon but the two brothers looked just as surprised as them.

"ZEUS" a loud womanly voice said,"IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON MY GRANDSONS HEAD I SWEAR I WILL END YOU" Zeus paled whiter than his brother. "Cha-Chaos" he asked. "YES YOU FOOL, REMEMBER MY WARNING"

The shaking stopped and the lights dimmed when they came back on ALL the goddess in the room blushed. Percy was without his robe and was shirtless when he saw the reason for the red faces he only had one thing to say."CHAOS" the light sound of giggling was heard before he flashed on a shirt. But right after doing so she felt someone tracing his abs with their finger.

"You know Percy" Aphrodite said,"as two love deities we could make one amazing pair" he frowned and looked at her for a second before she stared to cry and grabbed her chest,"wha-what you do to me" he shrugged, "as a primordial of love I have more control over love and related things than you. I merely made you feel what Hephaestus felt after all your and Ares' little excursions" she looked towards her husband be for she jumped in this lap sobbing out sorry over and over as he looked stunned and thankful at the same time.

"Now on to other important things" Percy said "I need you to gather and train all the demigods you can find. And don't worry my mother disbanded most of the ancient laws. Artemis if you don't mind I will be traveling with you and your hunt to kill as many of the enemy as we can"

"Of course, your always welcome with me and my hunt"

Ω

He flashed outside the hunters camp and turned to Artemis. "Before we go into the camp I must warn you Artemis me being a love deity might make your hunters um… attracted to me it effects gods but not as bad as mortals and I don't know how it might effect half mortals. So promise you won't be mad if it effects them in any way."

She nodded and they walked into camp Thalia instantly tackled Percy (Artemis iMed the hunters and told them the situation) after a few shocks which didn't affect Percy she got up with a blush covering her face. "Took you long enough seaweed brain. But I'm glad your back" then she turned and ran with a deeper blush on her face.

Oh god he thought it just started and if it effected Thalia, a longtime friend, this fast he was not by any means looking forward to seeing what it would do to the rest of the hunters who had never had any type of relation to him.

Ω

It has been the worst week of Percy's life. First all, and yes he means all the hunters have been flirting with him. Then, every time it happened Artemis would get mad and storm of he could feel her jealousy, but jealousy of what. Finally, the worst of all happened when a hunter by the name of Dea hinted that she would carry his child. But that wants the scariest part that was Artemis' reaction to said event. She looked at the hunter like she was going to rip her head off, glared at him, stomped her foot, and stormed off.

But he still preferred the hunters reactions to him over other female Demi-gods and mortals. After years of man hating they were still VERY attracted to him but it wasn't as strong of a attraction. Where as mortals and other Demi-goddesses were always trying to touch him or trying to get with him and they also offered to Cary his child.

But today was an important day today was the day he and Artemis were supposed to hunt down and end a powerful threat. Today they would hunt down and and kill a the child eater, they were hunting Lima.

**Hey so yea I'm back. The idea for this story just kinda popped into my head and I figured I would do it don't worry I will update for this story as much as I possible can which won't be to long for the next update don't worry and by that it means it will be soon this is only the first chapter so tell me how I did.**


End file.
